katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Da vinci 214
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Rin's route page. Before you begin editing here, please note that the is not a walkthrough site. If you are looking for Katawa Shoujo walkthroughs, GameFAQs is a better option. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Deathmanstratos (talk) 03:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Uh.... I am really hoping this was a mistake, because all that code on the page screwed everything up, the templates were gone, the images were gone, there was a mess of code in the text. I'm not sure what you were trying to accomplish, but I would prefer to not have to see that again. :It's just an RTE error, they happen sometimes, can't really prevent them. 01:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I apologize for the attitude, I was just dumbfounded as I had never seen that occur before. Nothing's your fault, It's just internet and Wikia being screwy again..... Image uploads Okay, so I should have brought this up earlier, but when you upload official images, could you please be sure to add the template? Since the game is licensed under such, the images should be reflected as that. If could could start doing that, it would be appreciated. :Thanks. Also, now it should be a little easier, as I've manipulated the site's .js so that the template is already in the description box while it's being uploaded. Re: Image Deleted, though I'm not really sure what the issue with it was. Anyway, if you ever do need something deleted, you can always tag it for deletion using " ", and it will show up in the Candidates for deletion category, which I will end up seeing and taking care of. Re: That is what I did last night. If you think you could make further improvements then you can try, but I improved it to the best of my ability. 10:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Transcripts If we're going to have scent transcripts, we might as well just add a much as we can. I can always take care of formatting when I'm back from my vacation and in front of a computer and not on a phone. But yeah, anything from the game's text seems like fair game to me. :Having full transcripts isn't the same as making the site a walkthrough. Yeah, this isn't GameFAQs. We shouldn't go having "hey wanna get this ending? pick these choices!" But transcripts are different. It's simply adding direct game content to the site, which I am fine with. As for the character pages, yeah, they're also.... very poorly written. The plot pages have gotten better. The character pages have no common format. It's all a mess of empty sections. If you got any ideas, let me hear them. ::Not opposed to the idea of that page at all. I'd say keep it as one page, and for that matter they do show up in a flashback in the beta (which I've been meaning to get more info on up), of course that part has no images. :::I like it. Karla? Was that name in the beta? I.... admit to only doing Hanako's Route in the beta so far..... :Beta, pre-alpha, all the same thing. Anyway, if you can get me a screenshot of where you found "Karla" I would like to see it. Because all I can see are scribbles and the word "Satou". :Have not heard of that character, sorry. :And if you can get some act/scene titles in Japanese, those could probably be added to the infoboxes. Not sure about full translated transcripts, though. That would be more within the scope of a Japanese KS wiki. ::The "PreAlpha Repair" is a project by fans to gather the beta files and turn them into a mostly playable game. It can be found here. ::Anyway, I do know a reasonable amount of Japanese, so if you can I would like to see a screenshot from the version you have, just so I can see it for myself. :::I did do that actually, and I loaded up the scene in Lilly's route with the phone call with the language on Japanese. Same thing, just scribbles with the word "Satou" (in English letters). The problem here is that the Akira pseudo-route (which I'm well aware of), was written by Thanatos02, a fan, and not a member of Four Leaf. Therefore, if that's the only place the name Karla appears in, it's not a canon name. I have not seen any indication in any official game script, beta or final game, of this name. The scribbles that are supposed to be English are just scribbles, there's no actual text behind them. Cleanup Hello there. Thanks for your contributions to''' Rin's''' page, although I am afraid that the page will have to be reverted to its previous state as your edit has quite a number of spelling and grammar issues. Feel free to correct the mistakes and add them back if you want, but until then the edits will have to be undone. No hard feelings. Try not to take this the wrong way :) SomnambulantDreamer (talk) 17:15, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Cleanup Hey there. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I was also willing to correct your work but I was not sure if it was fine to leave the page in it's current state, which is why I undid it. I was not sure if it was the right thing to do which is why I asked about it on Schiffy's talk page. I do not mind leaving as it is, and I'll get around to editing it sooner or later as I too have exams to study for. Anyway I hope you don't take this the wrong way, and yes I am new like you said, but I hope to be a useful contributor to this community as well. SomnambulantDreamer (talk) 17:45, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey again. I get why you must be a little upset, and for that I'm sorry. You're right, I should have sent a message to you first before doing anything. Anyway now I know how things are done so it won't be a problem. And I assure you I am most definitely not a vandal; I may have only joined recently, but I have been making many useful edits :3 Anyway I hope you didn't misunderstand my intention and there are no hard feelings. Here's to getting along, and maybe even working together ;) SomnambulantDreamer (talk) 18:56, May 4, 2016 (UTC)